All Their Dreams Were Torn Asunder
by Hitomi Hotaru
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee have been sent on a mission but it's interupted by a new and unknown force. This foe has a kekegenkai thats messing with the dreams of our heros. Are they enemies or allies? And can they keep it together enough to find out?
1. Prologue to a Ghost Story

I finally started this one and I'm soo happy! I hope you enjoy and I rated it T to be save and if anybody want to know pairings include LeexSakura and KakashixOC with one sided GaixOC lol

ENJOY!

-

It was _supposed_ to be a normal day. Note that word: _supposed_. It was actually _supposed_ to be a day off. Actually the four of them were saying _supposed _so many times in their heads that it started to sound funny.

The four of them… yes the four of them: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Rock Lee. How Rock Lee was thrown in there team 7 originally didn't know. They all got notices on Sunday. Yes a Sunday of all days. Meet with the Hokage-sama immediately. And that phrase… immediately… on a Sunday… what did Tsunada-sama really expect from them?

"I have a mission for you," Tsunada began.

"Duh old lady, why else would we be here?" Naruto said with a tone. He had been looking forward to a vacation even though he liked missions. One too many in a row however were… as Shikamaru would put it… troublesome.

"I told you to stop calling me that," the fifth said as a small vain became visible on her forehead.

"Tsunada-sama could you just tell us about the mission," Sakura said a little annoyed. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a while and was also looking forward to the day off.

"I'll put it simply," Tsunada began, "Some strange things have been going on in a small area between here and the Land of Waves. Shinobi going through there have gotten lost even though they've been through that area time and time again; we've even had some come back who are disoriented, confused, and sometimes hysterical. Some have said that the whole time patrolling that area they seemed to…," she paused, "_feel_ someone or something in they're mind."

Naruto gulped, Sasuke smiled with interest, Sakura's eyes became wide, and Lee rubbed his chin and hummed thoughtfully.

"Now what I want you to do," she continued, "is to patrol that area. Stay around there a while. Try not to stay in the same place twice. Sakura as a training med-nin will monitor you. Lee will be there just in case this is some strange genjutsu. If it is, most major genjutsu users don't have very good taijutsu skills so Lee's expertise will help. And if it is some genjutsu, Sasuke will be able to spot it out."

"And what am I here for granny- Tsunada?" Naruto asked.

"You are the genie pig," Tsunada answered. Sakura tried to hold back laughter, Sasuke just sort of shock head and Lee sweat dropped.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Immediately," the fifth replied. All four sweat dropped. There went their last chance for a day off.

"Oh, and Sakura," Tsunada began.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"This is an exam for you," Her sensei replied calmly, "You will be graded on this."

Sakura sighed. Tsunada was a tough grader. It kept her on her toes, and she didn't like that. She used to be so sure all the time that every grade she would make would be an A+. With Tsunada…she was never sure…

The four of them gathered they're things and met up at the gate and headed off on they're mission that sounded more like a ghost story than true.

----

AN: Ok, yeah I know short opening chappy but I wanted the first one to be short. besides it was a good stopping point. The others will probably be longer. Happy Reading and please review!


	2. The Good Kunoichi

While they were heading towards their own little Bermuda Triangle, Sakura read the case in more detail on the scroll Tsunada-sama gave her.

"Hey guys, listen to this," Sakura said, "Almost all of the 'victims' of this area have all reported hearing music."

"Music?" both Lee and Naruto questioned.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, "Also some have reported nightmares, or night scares actually…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"Well it has everything to do with it, "Sakura said, "especially when all of those dreams have the same three silhouetted people causing all the pain and fear in the nightmares."

They all stood silent. Naruto gulped and Lee suddenly found his shoes interesting and all of them at that moment did not want to sleep that night.

"Oh c'mon," Sasuke said breaking the silence, "You are all acting like children. This is just some stupid ghost story."

"Well, Sasuke why don't you just go back and tell that to the shinobi sitting in the hospital who experienced it!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, Sasuke," Lee begged, "Please let's not fight. Now's not the time."

"Lee's right," Sakura agreed taking a deep breath, "We have a mission."

They all sped off towards their destination while three shadowy figures stayed hidden close behind.

"The good Kunoichi is patient."

"The good Kunoichi is watchful."

"The good Kunoichi is ready."

---

The four finally came to the beginning of the area they decided to nickname the Konoha Triangle. The area was three miles long and five miles wide. They were going to be there for a while. Sakura decided they go ahead and look around in different parts each day for enemy ninja or anything _else_ that could explain these phenomena.

Sasuke kept his sharingan on while looking and Lee stayed close behind in case his "expertise", as Tsunada called it, was needed. Naruto was put to work helping Sakura set up some of her medical things and was also being monitored by Sakura seeing as he was the lab rat of sorts.

"Naruto," Sakura began, sounding very much like a nurse, "Are you feeling disoriented?"

"No," came the bored reply.

"Dizzy?"

"No."

"Confused?"

"Yes!"

"Well everything's normal so far," said Nurse Sakura. About then Sasuke and Lee returned.

"Nothing," said Sasuke who was beginning to think his original ghost story theory was true, "Absolutely nothing but trees and leaves."

"Well that was to be expected," Sakura replied, "I would've been surprised to get something right away."

The team decided to stay in that area for the night. Naruto was petrified of going to sleep. As everyone started going to sleep all he could do was stay in as fetal position next to the fire.

"Naruto just go to sleep," Sakura said sleepily, "We may not get nightmares tonight."

"O-oh… of course!" Naruto said suddenly trying to be tough, "I knew that! I was just going to stay awake and watch out for everybody that's all!"

"Yeah, right," Sakura said, "Good night." Sakura then rolled over and before she knew it she was asleep. Then suddenly… Sakura thought she heard…music?

Naruto was still trying to fall asleep until he heard soothing music. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he did know it was making him sleepy.

Then the three silhouetted female figures entered their small camp. One had a small bucket of water and slowly drowned the fire. The small noise made the sleeping Naruto jerk and roll slightly as if about to awaken. The three turned and one took out her small flute and began playing again. Naruto then settled back into sleep.

The flautist then stopped playing and the three turned once again and faced Sakura. The figures crouched beside her and each placed a finger on the young kunoichi's forehead.

"The good Kunoichi is patient," whispered the first.

"The good Kunoichi is watchful," whispered the middle.

"The good Kunoichi is ready," whispered the third.

Sakura did not have a good nights sleep and that's all she knew…

-

AN: Well there ya have it chappy two! It's a little longer but oh well... Hope you enjoyed it and please Review!


	3. Sakura's Nightscare

The next morning the guys awoke to find the fire put out and Sakura still asleep.

"Sakura," Naruto said nudging her slightly. She slowly looked up, noticed sunlight and quickly closed hers eyes silently begging for more sleep.

"Sakura are you alright?" Lee asked.

"I just didn't sleep well," Sakura said with a small yawn.

"Did you have nightmares?" Sasuke (yes even Sasuke was a little concerned) asked.

"No," came the reply, "It's just… well… it sounds stupid…," Sakura trailed off.

"Nothing coming from you would sound stupid Sakura!" said Lee in his normal youthful, morning-person alacrity.

"Well… during the night my mind seemed to be…," Sakura began, "…I don't know… touched… it was odd. I felt my mind go through my whole life. All the bad times, good times, childhood memories and fears…everything…," she stopped for a moment.

Sasuke then looked down. Down around all the burnt wood was a few small puddles. Small enough to go unnoticed by the untrained eye but not by Sasuke.

"Did one of you use water to put out the fire?" he asked.

The rest looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Someone's been here," he said, "It also could explain what you experienced, Sakura. Everyone, be on your guard. We need to leave now."

They quickly gathered all their things and hurried off. Sasuke was annoyed. Why hadn't he seen… whoever it was… with his Sharingan? Something wasn't right.

However unnoticed the three figures followed.

That whole day they wandered stopping every now and then to monitor the area and to see if they were being followed. Sasuke hesitated every time before using his sharingan. If he couldn't see some one before then how was he going to see them now?

When it was finally night time again Sakura was still tired from not sleeping well before but there was a part of her that was screaming, "Don't go to sleep!!!" Her eyelids finally disagreed with the voice screaming at her (it was Inner Sakura we all know it), but there was that music again…

The guys watched as Sakura faded into sleep and they all agreed she deserved it. She'd been worried about them all day and also had a weird experience which might be connected somehow.

Sasuke fell asleep and Lee was heading that way. Naruto was still up watching Sakura. He wanted to make sure she would be ok… that's what he kept telling himself. He still had a crush on Sakura. And ever since that day when he _almost_ kissed her as Sasuke, he thought it'd be nice just to kiss her. However, on all the missions where they'd be camping out, he never thought about kissing her while she was sleeping until now.

Naruto gulped hard. _Just do it_, he thought, _she'll never know so she won't punch you upside the head._ He leaned in closer… and closer… and-

"What are you doing!?"

Naruto turned around and Lee was glaring at him.

"None of your business Bushy Brow," Naruto whispered.

"You were trying to kiss Sakura weren't you?!" Lee said in a whispered yell.

"So what if I was?!"

"That's improper! And without Sakura's consent!"

While the boys argued Sakura began to dream…

In her mind she saw her friends: Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee. They were doing something but she couldn't quite figure out what. They were all smiling, laughing and having fun though. She looked up and in the trees… three figures… her mind tried to remember… that's bad, but I can't remember why…

Sakura saw they each had an instrument. One gracefully held a flute; another clasped a Chinese lute, a pipa and the last held a Chinese violin, an erhu. They then each played a single note and glared at Sakura.

"_With friends you feel your absolute best_

_So now you receive our grueling test_

_And since you wish them not to go_

_By your hand it will be so. . ."_

Sakura looked down at her arms and saw string wrapped around her wrists and connected somewhere else. The others didn't see it. The strings pulled her arms and made her grab her kunai. Then before she could stop herself she was attacking her friends and they were trying to fight back but for some reason they were moving too slow. Tears streamed from her face as she screamed out.

Naruto and Lee were still fighting when Lee out of the corner of his eye caught Sakura twitching slightly at first and then violently.

"Sakura? SAKURA!" Lee tried to wake her up. Sasuke woke at this and rush to her. They all were trying to wake her.

"LEE, NARUTO, SASUKE!" She cried out to each of them but she wouldn't open her eyes.

"Here!" Lee cried as he took her head and gently yet quickly pulled back her eyelids. They stayed open but her eyes were darting all over the place.

"She's still having Rapid Eye Movement," said Sasuke, "She's still dreaming!"

Slash by slash no matter how hard she screamed her attacks wouldn't stop. She finally did when she realized all three were dead.

"Why!?" she cried to the figures in the trees, "WHY?!"

Sakura woke. She was covered with cold sweat and tears. She saw her friends all hovering over her. She screamed and grabbed them all in an awkward group hug.

"It was horrible! Horrible!" The three guys let her cry on their shoulders.

--

Yes! Finally I got rid of writer's Block! I will probably be updating a few other things before the day is done. Thanks to those who have reviewed!


	4. Naruto's Demon and Lee's Worst Fear

Sakura described the dream in and to the other's dismay excruciating detail.

"Oh, man," Naruto sighed, "I can't believe you killed us…"

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't mean to and I didn't actually kill you…," Sakura said trying to cheer herself back up.

"Would you like to try going back to sleep?" Lee asked.

"No… please no," Sakura responded.

Sakura stayed up that night and the next day went on as the past two, searching and finding nothing. That evening the guys convinced her to try to sleep which she did. However this time Naruto was the one to wake with the funky dream experience.

"It was the same thing Sakura saw… sorta… anyway! It was my whole life everything that I've seen, thought and gone through!" Naruto exclaimed the following morning.

"Well," Sakura said who was finally fully rested, "You may want to watch out this evening. You might get your nightmare tonight."

Naruto shuddered at the thought. Although it did happen as Sakura predicted. As much as he tried to stay awake, Naruto fell victim to the soothing mysterious music. He was then found the next morning sitting by the fire with circles under his eyes.

"Oh, Naruto…," Sakura empathized.

"What did you see?" Lee asked.

"Kyuubi. He swallowed me and then I had to watch as he ate everybody," Naruto said sleepily.

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"I saw the same three figures Sakura saw," Naruto responded.

They all looked at each other, "Well," Sakura broke the silence, "I guess that means one of you is going next." Lee and Sasuke eyed the other.

Sakura then took on her nursely duties, since she was too tired last time to check her, and examined Naruto. She curved her hands and created a kind of chakra microscope and slowly examined Naruto's head, which she later made fun of him saying she didn't find a whole lot in there. When she got around to his forehead though, she found three dots forming a triangle invisible to the naked eye.

She thought for a moment and then held her "microscope" up to her own forehead, "Naruto look through this. Do you see three dots?"

Naruto squinted his eyes and replied, "Yeah… they're really faint." Naruto was amazingly calm.

Sakura quickly grabbed her walkie talkie, "Lee! Sasuke! Get back to camp, now!"

The two got back as soon as possible.

"What is it, Sakura?" Lee asked.

"Just sit still for a moment!" she said bringing out her "microscope" again.

Sasuke: Clean. Lee:… oh no

"Lee you've been touched already!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What!?" Lee yelled.

"See, when they invade you… they leave a small invisible chakra marker on your forehead," Sakura explained using the tired Naruto as an example.

"But… Lee, you didn't have the same kind of dream Naruto and Sakura did," Sasuke said, "Did you?"

"I don't remember…," The fact of the matter was he did remember what he was dreaming. He just didn't want to say what it was in front of Sakura.

"Anyway, based on how faded yours are compared to mine and Naruto's, I'd have to say that you were touched about the same time Naruto was first touched," Sakura deducted.

"I guess that means you're next, bushy… brooooow," Naruto was on the verge of collapsing. Not only was he physically tired, but he was mentally tired as well. This made the A.D.H.D. hero very blurry.

Lee gulped. He had reserve though. He decided to attempt the same thing Naruto did, try everything in his power to stay awake. He'd be a little tired in the morning, but it was that or be horrified, and mentally and physically wiped like he saw Sakura and even the hyper-active Naruto go through.

The dreaded night once again fell, and Lee was preparing for his all nighter. The rest wished him good luck as they drifted off to sleep. Once everyone was out, Lee began his normal routine. First, a long series of jumping Jacks. Next, squat jumps. Then several hundred crunches… and so on and so forth.

Around the outside of the camp and safely hidden, were the three female figures. All were looking on at Lee's desperate attempts to stay awake.

The middle one giggled, "He he…, He's silly."

"Shhh!" Said the one on the left.

"He's kind of pathetic. He thinks he can keep us out," said the one on the right.

During the 742nd push up, Lee was caught by the enchanting music. As much as he tried to stay away from embracing the beautiful music, he eventually fell victim to it.

Next thing he knew, he was dreaming. There he sat with Sakura sitting next to him. She leaned on him and let out a calming sigh. Lee recognized the familiar dream and placed his arm around her.

He let the dream convince him that he was with Sakura and she could actually love him. He felt calm and at ease as he held his angel in his arms. It was wonderful, until he finally looked up, and saw _them_ standing there.

The first female figure played a note on the flute, the next a note on the pipa, and the third on the erhu.

_You said you'd protect her with your life,_

_To always be there by her side._

_How would your heart take the stress_

_Of watching your true love die?_

Then Lee watched in dread terror as two of the figures were able to hold him back with only a single finger on each shoulder and the third killed Sakura with a single swipe.

"Lee…," Sakura breathed.

The three giggled menacingly and Lee was still paralyzed by them. Sakura died and there was absolutely nothing he could have done to save her. His worst fear, realized.

"Sakura!" Lee screamed with tears falling down his cheeks.

He then woke up only to see the ground beneath him and Sakura's voice calling to him, "Lee, Lee! Wake up!"

He fell over onto his back and realized the others had come to check on him as well. He had apparently yelled in his sleep. He also noticed dawn was nearing and a cold sweat covered his face.

"Lee, you apparently fell asleep during a push up," Sakura said in a matter-of-factly kind of voice.

"Oh, Sakura!" Lee yelled, "It was awful I was not able to save you like I promised!" He said sitting up and grabbing her hands.

"Yep," Naruto said, "He had his nightmare."

Up in the trees once again watching unnoticed was not just three but four figures.

"Well, three down, one to go," said one of the female voices.

"The last is the Uchiha…," said the middle.

"Yes," said the last female voice, "You'll help us with him, right?"

"Of course," said the distinctly male voice of the fourth figure.

--

Tada once again an update! Who is the new figure... heck who are the other ones!? You find the answers to these questions and more!... If you just keep reading lol! Review and if you have ideas about any strories that I'm about to work on (see profile page) or currently working on then send me a message! I'd love the input!


	5. The Nightmarish Past of Uchiha Sasuke

Lee confessed his horrid dream to the others. This time he had some new information to share.

"They were what?!" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

"Yes. They were girls," Lee was now getting groggy after the nightmare adrenaline rush.

"How could you tell?!" Naruto yelled.

"I saw them kind of up close. They were still silhouetted though," Lee explained. He then looked at Sakura and blushed for a moment, "But they had female figures," Lee made an hour-glass shape in mid air and blushed harder for doing so.

Sakura scratched her chin, "But the poem… it sounded… like multiple voices, but from girls and guys…"

"Well that's a mystery we'll just have to figure out later. For now we have to just endure these dreams until we find some weak spot," Sasuke said.

"That's easy for you to say, Sasuke! You haven't had one yet!" Naruto yelled again making it clearly obvious he didn't want another nightmare even though he'd only had one.

Another day pasted with similar ends. Sasuke was more frustrated than ever. Even though the sharingan is not as powerful as the Byakuugan he still would notice trace elements from a jutsu… or even evidence of people. This meant one of two things. One: They were up against someone who was a master of cover up or…

"…We're dealing with a Kekegenkai," Sasuke told the rest that evening.

"WHAT?!" The rest exclaimed.

"You heard me. That's the only explanation I can think of that would explain why I haven't been finding anything."

"Are you sure it's not just you," Naruto proclaimed boldly. Sasuke humphed not willing to give a reply.

"Naruto's right," Lee chimed in, "What if the problem is you?"

This triggered a large argument between all three of the guys. Sakura could only catch pieces of what they were saying amongst her desperate attempts to get them to stop.

"-…Haven't been looking hard enough!-"

"You guys! Please-"

"-…Kekegenkai! And I'm sure of it!"

"C'mon Stop! Please!"

"-…Sharingan is becoming faulty!...-"

"STOP!!!"

Sakura stopped being nice about it and had yelled at the top of her lungs. It worked well enough though considering all three guys stared awestruck at Sakura and her lung capacity.

"Boys…"

The three nodded.

"We can't argue like this while we are on a mission. The enemy could've attacked and we definitely wouldn't have been in the mood to use teamwork. We don't know if it is a Kekegenkai or not. We'll just have to find out in time. Got it?" Sakura was in no mood to be trifled with and the three boys nodded dumbly.

"Now," Sakura continued, "We are going to go to sleep. And Sasuke be on your guard something may happen to you tonight unless they go against their pattern. If you do have a nightmare, try and gather as much information as you can from the figures."

The boys promptly went to bed in order to not get on Sakura's bad side. Sasuke made no feeble attempts to stay awake. He knew it would do no good so he tried to get as much peaceful sleep as he could.

When the whole camp was finally asleep and quiet, four figures crept over to where Sasuke was.

"So what kind of nightmare do we give this one?" said the one closest to the male form. The other two giggled also wishing to know what was to be done.

"We don't have to plant anything…," he began, "His past is a nightmare in itself."

The three Kunoichi smiled. The good Kunoichi is patient. The good Kunoichi is watchful. The good Kunoichi is ready. The three lifted their instruments as the male leaned over to Sasuke and proceeded to place a single finger on his forehead.

That night Sasuke endured Itachi's torture all over again. Seeing his parents killed, running through his village, and seeing all the blood only this time a soft melody played in the background and someone else seemed to be watching with him.

The next morning the rest of the team awoke to find Sasuke already awake and crying. Sakura halted before completely approaching him. "Who were these people?" she thought, "Who were these people and how were they able to make even Sasuke cry?"

--

AN: There you go! I've had so much writer's block I don't know what to do with myself! Anyway I know its short but i wanted to post it anyway. And if you are curious I'm getting most of my inspiration from a group called Twelve Girls Band. Listen if you wanna they're really cool!


End file.
